Memories
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Sebuah sungai menyimpan banyak kenangan, sekaligus menjadi saksi ikatan mereka. "... Kita jadikan tempat ini hanya untuk kau dan aku. Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu datang padaku di tempat ini setiap hari Minggu." Complete!
1. Hanya Untuk Kau dan Aku

**Memories**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Hai!

Hampir sebulan nggak bikin fic lagi.

Sejujurnya, Mizu jadi sedih soalnya fic NejiTen nggak nambah-nambah lagi... otomatis jadi nggak mood bikin fanfic. Ayo dong author NejiTen! Jangan biarkan pair NejiTen berbahasa Indonesia punah begitu aja.

Dan untuk fanfic yang Blank Letter, Mizu usahain chap. terakhir secepatnya, maaf kelamaan...

Mungkin fic ini Blank Letter dan Memories ini jadi fic terakhir Mizu sebelum menghadapi UN. Do'akan ya, hehe...

A/N : Alur fic ini banyak flashback dan akan berakhir di chap. 2

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Hanya Untuk Kau dan Aku  
**

Pemuda itu duduk di kasurnya, tatapan menerawang terlihat jelas di iris lavender itu. Wajah tampannya yang biasa tertutup oleh kegelisahan. Lagi-lagi Neji mengernyitkan dahi, bingung mengapa ia mempermasalahkan hal ini. Neji melangkahkan kaki dan membuka jendela kamarnya, berharap udara pagi membuat pikirannya yang berantakan kembali jernih.

'Kenapa dia tidak datang?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Oh... ayolah, sejak kapan aku mempedulikannya… atau mungkin merindukannya?' Neji melihat keadaan di luar, dan pandangannya berhenti tepat di taman bermain itu. Ah ya, tepatnya di semak-semak taman itu.

'Apa perkataannya saat itu sungguh-sungguh?'

…

_ Minggu itu Neji berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju taman bermain, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Mungkin, kalian akan merasa aneh, seorang Neji pergi ke taman bermain? Sebenarnya tujuan pemuda Hyuuga itu bukan ke taman bermain, tapi 1 tempat sunyi di dekat sana._

_ Ia berhenti saat dirasanya tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain. Lalu, menerobos semak tinggi yang membatasi taman itu. Pemandangan indah segera menyambutnya, sungai yang hening beserta pohon-pohon tinggi yang rimbun._

_ Neji membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca setelah memilih tempat nyaman di sisi sungai. Sekarang semuanya masih sunyi sebelum…_

_ "Hai Neji!"_

_ "Hn," jawabnya acuh tak acuh._

_ "Dasar, apa kau tak punya kegiatan lain selain membaca buku," seorang gadis bercepol dua duduk di sampingnya._

_ Keheningan menyergap mereka sesaat._

_ "Neji… bagaimana jika aku… jika aku harus pergi?" tanya Tenten sambil memeluk kedua lututnya._

_ "Maksudmu?" Neji balik bertanya tanpa menutup bukunya._

_ "Diadopsi. Aku tahu, mungkin aku sudah terlalu tua untuk diadopsi, 15 tahun. Tapi, Morimoto-san berkata, pengadopsi ini menginginkan anak yang sudah cukup dewasa. Kau tahu hanya aku dan Lee anak yang paling tua disana. Bagaimana… jika aku yang diadopsi?" Tenten menatapnya._

_ Neji terdiam, ia tahu, mungkin ini salah satu trik Tenten untuk mengerjainya lagi. Biasanya, saat Tenten bertanya serius, dan Neji menjawabnya dengan serius juga, kejadian selanjutnya adalah Tenten yang menertawakannya._

_ "Hm… ya, berarti kau akan pindah dari sini, mengikuti orang tua angkatmu," jawab Neji, tidak ingin terperangkap lebih jauh lagi._

_ Dan seperti yang diduganya, Tenten kecewa dengan jawabannya. "Apa kau senang jika aku pergi?" tanyanya takut-takut._

_ "Mungkin… ya," jawab Neji lagi. Melirik Tenten puas dari sudut matanya._

_ "A-aku, ada urusan, aku pergi dulu." Dan tiba-tiba saja Tenten meninggalkannya._

_ Neji tahu, Tenten memang tinggal di panti asuhan, dan Neji juga tahu kalau Morimoto-san adalah pemilik panti itu. Tapi, gadis itu tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?_

…

Neji menarik nafasnya panjang. Bagaimana jika Tenten sudah pergi? Seminggu setelah Tenten membicarakan hal itu, Tenten tidak datang ke taman. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Neji resah. Hampir seminggu ini bayangan Tenten memenuhi otaknya. Tapi, ini adalah hari Minggu, mungkin sekarang Tenten akan datang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Seusai mandi dan sarapan, Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya ke taman itu. Entah mengapa ia berharap Tenten sudah ada disana, memainkan jemarinya di sungai dan menunggunya. Neji mempercepat langkahnya saat menerobos semak.

Tapi… tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya pada sebuah pohon. Rasa frustasi dan marah memenuhi raut wajahnya. "Bodoh! Sepertinya anak itu sungguh-sungguh," kata Neji memukul pohon.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?!" teriak Neji.

Ia tersadar, tempat ini adalah milik mereka berdua, hanya miliknya dan Tenten. Dan tempat ini tak kan berarti… tanpa kehadiran gadis itu. Pikiran Nejipun kembali pada saat mereka pertama bertemu.

...

_Saat itu, Neji kecil yang masih berusia 6 tahun memandang anak kecil lainnya yang sedang bermain. Dalam hati kecilnya, anak itu ingin seperti mereka, bermain dengan riang sepanjang hari. Neji baru saja kabur sementara waktu dari rumahnya, pamannya yang keras itu menginginkan ia belajar setiap hari. Berbagai guru dari Negara Hi akan datang ke rumahnya. Neji sudah lelah, ia hanya ingin.. bermain._

_ Sebuah bola tiba-tiba menggelinding menuju ke arahnya. _

_ "Ah, maaf, aku kira disana tidak ada orang," seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya muncul dari balik pohon. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."_

_ "Aku Neji Hyuuga, baru kali ini datang kesini," jawab Neji._

_ "Kau keluarga Hyuuga? Kau pasti tinggal di Hyuuga Manor yang besar itu? Benarkah?!" tanya anak itu antusias._

_ "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"_

_ "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan terus bermain di dalam sana," katanya lagi._

_ "Bermain dengan siapa? Lagipula tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa diajak bermain, waktuku habis hanya untuk belajar. Karena itu aku datang kesini," jelas Neji._

_ "Aku kira Hyuuga Manor tempat yang menyenangkan…" kata anak itu kecewa. "Ah, kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Namaku Tenten, ayo kita bermain bersama!"_

_ "Baiklah!" jawab Neji senang, ini adalah ajakan pertama untuk bermain sepanjang hidupnya._

_ Tapi, saat Tenten melemparkan bolanya pada Neji, anak itu sedikit bingung. Neji tidak pernah tahu cara melempar bola yang benar, dan alhasil bola yang dilemparkan jauh melesat di atas kepala Tenten, menerobos semak rimbun._

_ "Wuaa.. Lemparanmu jauh sekali. Ayo cepat cari, itu bola milik panti, aku bisa dimarahi jika menghilangkannya," kata Tenten._

_ "Ma-maafkan aku, aku akan mencarinya," Neji berlari menuju semak dengan Tenten di belakangnya._

_ "Ah, itu, bolanya disana," kata Tenten menunjuk diantara celah semak-semak._

_ Neji langsung menerobos , pipinya sedikit tergores. Ia menatap ke bawah dan mengambil bola milik Tenten._

_ "Li-lihat, ini indah!" kata Tenten._

_ Sebuah sungai kecil yang tampak jernih memantulkan bayangan mereka, dan di belakang itu, pepohonan rimbun berdiri tegak dan rapat._

_ "Ah, aku pernah membacanya, hutan ini adalah perbatasan Konoha, dan jauh ke sana akan menerobos ke desa lain," kata Neji._

_ "Begitu ya," kata Tenten. "Ah, langit sudah sore, aku harus pulang." Anak itu mengambil bola dari tangan Neji.  
_

_ Neji menatap langit, benar, matahari sudah berada di ujung barat. Seharusnya ia kabur lebih pagi tadi, tidak mungkin anak kecil seperti dirinya berkeliaran menjelang malam sendirian._

_ "Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang."_

_ "Tapi, tunggu Neji, kita baru menemukan tempat ini. Dan sepertinya hanya kita yang tahu. Kita jadikan tempat ini hanya untuk kau dan aku. Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu datang padaku di tempat ini setiap hari Minggu," Tenten tersenyum sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_ "Baiklah, aku berjanji," Neji mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Tenten, sebuah perjanjian telah dibuat saat itu…_

…

Kata-kata Tenten saat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, "…_tempat ini hanya untuk kau dan aku." _Neji memukul pohon dengan tangannya sampai buku jarinya terasa kaku. Ya, Tenten tidak boleh pergi, ia harus tetap disini, bersamanya…

* * *

To Be Continue!

Review?


	2. Memories

**Memories**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Huwa... Lagi-lagi Mizu minta maaf karena belum ngelanjutin fanfic 'Blank Letter'

Entah kenapa nggak mood nerusin ceritanya.

Tapi, pasti Mizu lanjutin kok, mungkin 1 bulan lagi, hehe...

A/N : Alur fic ini banyak flashback

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"…_tempat ini hanya untuk kau dan aku." _

Dan memori lamapun kembali berputar.

_Neji mengatur nafasnya setelah lama berlari, tapi senyum kecil terukir di wajah tampannya. Pagi ini ia berhasil kabur tanpa diketahui pamannya. Senyum kembali melebar di wajahnya saat ia melihat taman bermain yang sudah penuh sesak. Ini hari Minggu, yang sekaligus akan menjadi pertemuan keduanya dengan Tenten._

_ Neji berjalan senang, mencari semak tempat kemarin ia menerobosnya. Begitu menemukannya, Neji segera menerobos masuk._

_ "Tenten," panggilnya saat melihat punggung anak perempuan itu._

_ "Hai Neji," sapa Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak mau jadi temanku."_

_ "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Neji heran, duduk di samping Tenten._

_ "Teman-temanku berkata, kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandang, aku juga tahu itu. Dan mereka berkata kau tak kan mau berteman denganku, aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan, kita terlalu berbeda. Dan lagipula jika orangtuamu tahu, mereka bahkan tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk berkenalan denganku," kata Tenten, memainkan jari-jari kecilnya di air._

_ "Tidak, itu salah. Dan aku tidak punya orangtua, sama sepertimu," sela Neji._

_ "Apa? Kau seorang… yatim piatu?" tanya Tenten tak percaya._

_ "Ya, orangtuaku sudah tidak ada, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu. Aku masih berumur 4 tahun saat itu," jawab Neji._

_ Tenten tersenyum pahit, "Kau masih beruntung, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtuaku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang mereka, dan dengan teganya aku diletakkan di depan pintu panti setelah dilahirkan."_

_ Neji menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi, itu takdir manusia. Dan jangan dengarkan kata teman-temanmu, karena aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu."_

_ "Jadi, kau masih mau bertemu denganku tiap Minggu?" tanya Tenten, binar harapan terpancar jelas di matanya._

_ "Tentu saja," jawab Neji, dan merekapun tertawa lega._

…

Memori-memori itu terus berputar di kepalanya, seperti sebuah kaset lama yang diputar kembali. Neji melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sisi sungai.

_2 tahun kemudian... –Neji dan Tenten usia 8 tahun._

_ "Aku ingin tahu seberapa dalam sungai itu," kata Tenten._

_ "Hati-hati, mungkin cukup dalam," kata Neji._

_ "Ya, aku tidak akan tahu sampai aku mencobanya," Tenten menggulung celana panjangnya._

_ Ia terus memerhatikan Tenten saat gadis itu memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. "Sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam," kata Tenten._

_ Neji kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku PR yang dibawanya. "Ini terlalu mudah," gumamnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal._

_ Suara kecipak air yang cukup keras membuat Neji mendongak. Tenten, menghilang…_

_ "Tenten!" Panggil Neji bangkit dari duduknya._

_ Tidak ada jawaban…_

_ "Ten!" Panggil Neji lagi, mulai turun ke dalam sungai._

_ "To-tolong, Neji…" suara Tenten terdengar samar di telinganya._

_ Neji mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menemukan Tenten yang hampir tenggelam di tengah sungai._

_ "Aku akan menolongmu!"_

_ Tapi, tiba-tiba kepala Tenten muncul ke permukaan. "Hahahaha… Kau tertipu!" Tawa Tenten. "Hei, wajah panikmu tadi sangat lucu tahu."_

_ "Itu tidak lucu untukku. Aku akan menangkapmu," kata Neji berenang menuju Tenten._

_Tenten mencipratkan air pada Neji, "Coba saja jika kau bisa, haha… Kau basah kuyup."_

…

_ –Neji dan Tenten usia 10 tahun_

_ "Neji… Aku masih tidak mengerti, tolong ajari sekali lagi, kumohon!" Tenten menatap Neji dengan badan tengkurap di rumput, sebuah buku terbuka di hadapannya dan tangan kecil anak itu memegang sebuah pensil._

_ "Ok, jika kau masih tak mengerti, aku menyerah," kata Neji menghampiri Tenten._

_ Soal matematika yang terasa sangat rumit bagi Tenten itu, dijelaskan dengan cermat oleh Neji. Dan perlahan, benang yang semula rumit terurai menjadi sebuah tali yang lurus._

_ "Ah, aku mengerti sekarang! Terimakasih!" Kata Tenten._

_ "Yah, baguslah," kata Neji. "Tumben kau membawa PR ke sini."_

_ "Besok ada ulangan harian di sekolahku."_

_ Neji tersenyum geli. "Tidak kusangka gadis sepertimu mau bersusah payah belajar."_

_ "Hey, memangnya aku gadis seperti apa," kata Tenten gusar. "Lagipula, itu penting."_

_ Petir menggelegar di langit yang mendung, dan awan yang tidak kuasa lagi menahan air hujan, menumpahkannya dengan deras._

_ "Kenapa tiba-tiba besar begini?" tanya Tenten di tengah deru hujan._

_ Neji yang kebetulan memakai jaket langsung membukanya dan memayungi dirinya dan Tenten. "Cepat berlindung ke pohon itu," kata Neji._

_ Sebagian baju mereka basah terkena hujan saat mencapai pohon. Dan rumput yang basah membasahi kaki mereka._

"_Neji, bajumu tipis, kau pasti kedinginan. Pakai saja jaketmu, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Tenten. Walaupun saat ini mereka ada di bawah pohon, air hujan masih terus mengalir dari celah-celah daun dan ranting._

_ "Besok kau ulangan harian, bukan? Kau tidak boleh sakit, aku tahu kau telah berusaha," kata Neji tersenyum padanya._

_ Tenten mengangkat wajahnya menatap Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau benar, terimakasih!" Dan entah mengapa pipi Tenten sedikit memerah di udara dingin sore itu._

…

_ –Neji dan Tenten usia 12 tahun_

_ "Kau egois Neji!" Ya, sudah hampir 6 tahun mereka bersama, tak jarang pertengkaran membaluti semuanya._

_ "Kau yang selalu semaumu sendiri Ten!" 2 orang yang keras kepala…_

_ "Tapi kau tak pernah peduli padaku! Ok, maaf jika aku selama ini hanya beban untukmu!" Kata Tenten berlari menuju semak._

_ "Dengar! Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku menganggapmu lebih rendah dariku," kata Neji. "Semua itu kesimpulanmu sendiri."_

_ "Tapi sebenarnya memang itu yang kau mau kan?!" Tenten membalikkan badannya marah._

_ "Kau yang tak pernah peduli padaku! Tidakkah kau sadar?" balik Neji._

_ "Tapi aku selalu peduli padamu!" Kata mereka bersamaan._

_ Neji dan Tenten menundukkan kepala mereka, kaget mereka baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama._

_ "Maafkan aku…" Neji memulai._

_ "Aku juga salah, maaf…" kata Tenten._

_ Tapi, bumbu pedas selalu membuat makanan lebih lezat kan?_

…

–_Neji dan Tenten usia 14 tahun_

_Neji menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar semak bergemerisik. "Pagi Neji," sapa Tenten muncul dari semak._

"_Ten…" Neji memerhatikan Tenten yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah gadis itu begitu pucat, dua cepolan di rambut Tenten yang biasanya rapi sekarang berantakan. Dan yang membuat Neji lebih khawatir adalah, senyum lemah yang diperlihatkan Tenten…_

"_Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji._

"_Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Tenten, berjalan ke arah Neji. Dan satu keanehan lagi, Tenten tampak tak fokus. Tubuh gadis itu limbung saat kakinya tidak sengaja menubruk batu._

_Neji segera menangkapnya. "Tubuhmu panas," kata Neji yang memegang lengan Tenten. Neji menegakkan tubuh kecil gadis itu dan memegang dahinya._

"_Kau sakit?" tanyanya._

"_Tidak," jawab Tenten, lagi-lagi dengan senyum lemah itu._

"_Aku tahu kau bohong. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Neji, tidak melepaskan pandannya pada gadis itu._

_Tenten menghela nafasnya. "Kejadian tak terduga di sekolah…"_

_Neji masih diam, menunggu Tenten bicara lebih._

"_Saat pulang sekolah kemarin, aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang digencet oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar. Aku langsung melindunginya, dan anak-anak nakal itu pergi. Tanpa curiga, aku pulang ke panti. Dan aku melihat anak-anak itu sudah ada disana, mereka tersenyum mengejek padaku. Salah satu dari anak itu memar dan berdarah. Aku tahu itu sandiwara mereka."_

"_Benar-benar sial, aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa, menyentikkan jari pada merekapun tidak. Sepanjang hari itu aku harus membersihkan panti dan tidur di gudang. Aku dikunci di gudang dingin dan penuh debu itu. Pintu baru terbuka setelah aku berteriak dan menggedornya tadi pagi."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat saja? Kenapa kau malah datang kesini?" tanya Neji._

_Hening…_

"_Tidak, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Tenten._

_Neji menatap lekat iris hazel Tenten, "Aku selalu ada di sini Ten… Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Neji._

"_Aku lelah…" bisik Tenten lirih. "Biarkan aku tidur di bahumu," katanya seraya mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon._

_Neji yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tenten saat ini, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi segera duduk disampingnya dan membiarkan kepala Tenten lunglai di bahunya._

_Deru nafas Tenten begitu terasa di leher Neji. Tiba-tiba degup jantung pemuda itu bertambah cepat, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan manapun… hanya Tenten. Dan Neji tahu kalau ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu…_

…

'Ya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi…' batin Neji, semua ingatan tentangnya dan Tenten masih tersimpan rapi di sungai ini, dan semuanya akan tetap seperti ini… Pertemuan mereka setiap hari Minggu tak boleh berakhir. Neji tak kan membiarkan kenangan yang mereka buat selama 9 tahun ini hanya jadi ingatan.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahunya membuat Neji tersentak, "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi… Tapi kau diam saja."

Suara itu… Suara yang entah sejak kapan sangat dirindukannya.

"Tenten," kata Neji dan segera memeluk gadis itu. "Kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku bukan?"

Tenten masih terdiam… "Setelah kau berkata kau senang jika aku pergi, aku sangat sedih…"

"Maafkan aku, kupikir kau hanya bercanda."

"Minggu kemarin, pengadopsi itu datang. Dan benar saja mereka memilihku. Surat-suratku telah diurus, mereka akan mengambilku hari ini…" kata Tenten tepat di telinga Neji. Neji masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi," kata Neji.

"Lee membantuku kabur, karena…" kata Tenten. "Aku tahu, aku tak kan bisa hidup tanpamu… Tapi kesempatanku sangat kecil Neji, mereka akan mencariku," kata Tenten melepaskan pelukan mereka.

* * *

To Be Continue

Maaf... Mizu masih ingin fic ini berlanjut.

Chapter 3 akan menceritakan perjuangan Neji agar Tenten tidak pergi.

Review?


	3. Kembali

**Memories**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rumput di bawah mereka menari pelan mengikuti irama angin. Langit tampak sedikit gelap, dan awan hitam tak membiarkan sang mentari menerobosnya. Tenten menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Neji, mereka tak akan mengerti! Mereka akan membawaku pergi dari sini!" Kata Tenten, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Neji bisa menyarankan padanya agar mereka berdua menjelaskan ini pada Morimoto-_san_.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara…" kata Neji, menatap mata gadis itu.

"Aku bisa saja kabur dari panti, selamanya!"

"Lalu, kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Neji.

Tenten terdiam, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, tak kuasa lagi meluncur pipinya. Dan butir-butir air matapun jatuh. Gadis itu segera menghapusnya, tapi air mata segera mengalir kembali tanpa henti.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu," suara gadis itu bergetar.

Neji memegang kedua pundak Tenten, "Percayalah… Kita bisa melakukannya," bisik Neji.

Tapi Tenten lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak mengerti Neji, setiap pemilik panti menginginkan anak-anak diadopsi, agar mereka bisa melepas beban dan mendapatkan bayaran."

Neji yang tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara meyakinkan Tenten, segera merengkuh gadis itu. Ya, walaupun ia juga sedikit tidak yakin apakah Morimoto-_san_ bisa dibujuk, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mencoba. Karena ia tak mau kehilangan Tenten…

"Aku sangat menyesal karena saat itu mengira kau hanya bercanda, tapi sekarang aku akan menebusnya. Karena itu, percayalah padaku…"

…

Tenten berjalan mondar mandir di sisi sungai dengan kegelisahan yang terlihat jelas. Gadis itu memeluk kedua tangannya.

"Lama sekali…" bisik Tenten.

Neji menyuruhnya untuk menunuggu sebentar dan meninggalkannya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, membuat Tenten sangat khawatir. 15 menit yang terasa sangat lama itu begitu menyiksa. Ok, dia tahu Neji tak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Neji adalah sosok yang jenius dan memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan matang. Tapi, keraguan terus memenuhi hati Tenten. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Neji, tapi ini situasi yang berbeda.

Tenten langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat semak bergemerisik.

"Lee," kata Tenten kaget begitu melihatnya. Di belakang anak beralis tebal itu berdiri Neji, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tenten! Aku senang kau belum ditemukan!" Kata Lee seraya memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa mereka mencariku?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, tentu saja. Suami istri yang akan menjadi orang tua angkatmu datang 1 jam setelah kau kabur. Morimoto-_san_ sangat marah mengetahui kau hilang. Aku tetap tutup mulut dan berkata tidak tahu, dan akhirnya mereka percaya. Di mata semua orang, aku selalu terlihat bodoh…"

"Tidak Lee, kau tidak bodoh, kau telah membantuku. Terimakasih! Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu," kata Tenten.

"Kau juga telah banyak membantuku Ten. Morimoto-_san_ mengerahkan semua pengurus di panti untuk mencarimu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberitahumu, tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada di mana. Kau selalu membicarakan Neji, tapi tidak pernah memberitahuku tempat kalian selalu bertemu," jelas Lee.

…

_ Suasana panti asuhan menjadi kacau setelah seluruh pengurusnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar, senang melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Ya, hal langka bagi mereka untuk melihat para pengurus yang biasanya membentak mereka, kini begitu pontang-panting karena suatu masalah._

"_Lee nii-san, sebenarnya kau tahu dimana Tenten nee-san kan?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berkucir dua._

_ "Kau mau Tenten pergi dari sini Moegi?" tanya Lee._

_ "Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi… Bukankah kehidupan Tenten nee-san akan lebih baik setelah tinggal dengan orang tua angkatnya? Dia akan mendapatkan tempat tidur dan makanan yang layak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia kabur," kata anak bernama Moegi itu._

_ "Mungkin memang seperti itu… Tapi, Tenten mempunyai seseorang yang berharga disini, dan ia tak mau meninggalkannya."_

_ "Seseorang yang berharga?" tanya Moegi heran._

_ "Benar, mungkin sulit bagi kita menemukan seseorang yang berharga. Tanpa orangtua, tanpa sanak saudara, tapi Tenten mendapatkannya. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya, orang yang dicintainya, namanya Neji…"_

_ Moegi terdiam, masih berusaha menerima dan mengartikan kata-kata yang tak biasa didengarnya dari seorang Lee._

_ Lee menengokkan kepalanya saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Siapa?_

_ "Lee! Lee!" Suara itu berasal dari sisi panti. Seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya itu memanggilnya. Dan Lee segera menghampirinya, iris lavender itu… Dia…_

_ "Kau Lee bukan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi._

_ "Ya, dan kau…"_

_ "Aku Neji Hyuuga. Ikutlah denganku, kami, aku dan Tenten membutuhkanmu," katanya. Ini memang pertama kalinya Lee bertemu Neji._

_ "Tenten aman? Dimana dia?" tanya Lee antusias._

…

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten putus asa.

"Kita punya waktu untuk merencanakan sesuatu. Jelaskan padaku semuanya, tentang Morimoto-_san_ dan pengadopsi itu," jawab Neji.

…

Tenten menggenggam erat jemarinya. Sebuah rencana kecil telah dibuat, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Tenten.

"Kita harus yakin Ten," jawab Neji sambil meremas jemari gadis itu.

"Ya, jangan menyerah dulu. Aku pergi sekarang!" Kata Lee sambil berlalu.

Lee adalah bagian pertama dari rencana mereka. Dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat, Tenten menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah, berharap mencari kepastian disana.

"Kau siap?" tanya Neji.

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Neji. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang selalu menyayanginya. Tenten tersenyum, "Ya, aku siap." Dan merekapun melangkahkan kaki menerobos semak.

Entah mengapa berjalan ke panti asuhan terasa sangat berat bagi Tenten. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu terus menatap gelisah pada jalanan. Bagaimana jika ia harus tetap pergi? Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Tenten berdenyut. Bagaimana ia bisa tinggal dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Dan meninggalkan semua orang yang disayanginya? Tenten tidak akan pernah bisa hidup seperti itu.

"Hey, berhenti, kita sampai," kata Neji, menarik pergelangan tangan Tenten.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan belakang panti, dan tepat saat itu, Lee dan Morimoto-_san_ datang.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Menghilang begitu saja!" Seorang pria paruh baya, Morimoto-_san_ menatapnya dengan marah.

"A-aku..."

"Itu bukan salahnya, semua ini salahku," kata Neji.

Morimoto-_san_ sedikit tersentak menyadari ada salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Tenten sama sekali tidak ingin di adopsi! Dia ingin tetap disini!"

"Bodoh, lagipula yang memutuskan semua itu bukan Tenten. Akulah yang memutuskan Tuan Hyuuga, karena aku pemilik panti ini," kata Morimoto menatap Neji penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tak berhak mengatur hidupnya," balas Neji.

Suara derap langkah kaki membuat mereka menoleh. Beberapa pengurus panti dan...

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan, Nyonya. Anak ini sama sekali belum mengemas barang-barangnya. Ayo Tenten," kata Morimoto sambil menarik pergelangan Tenten.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya," Neji menarik pergelang Tenten yang satunya sampai terlepas dari tangan Morimoto.

"Neji…" gumam Tenten.

"Tidak bisa nak, kami sudah membayarnya!" Kata si laki-laki 'Calon orang tua angkat Tenten' ini.

"Apa yang kau mau Tuan Hyuuga? Lagipula seluruh surat sudah diurus, Tenten siap dibawa pergi oleh orang tua angkatnya," kata Morimoto.

"Masalahnya adalah…" Neji terdiam, tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Tenten. "Aku mencintainya, karena itu aku tak kan membiarkannya pergi," jawaban Neji membuat semua orang terdiam, bahkan Tentenpun terlihat kaget.

"Alasan seperti itu tidak berguna, kami akan membawanya, sekarang juga!" Kata si wanita. Matanya terlihat tajam dari lindungan topi lebarnya.

'Aneh… Aku pernah melihat orang ini,' bisik Neji dalam hati. Ia memberi isyarat pada Lee untuk menghampirinya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak itu.

Lee mengangguk dan pergi.

"Maaf Hyuuga-_san_, tapi Tenten sudah menjadi milik mereka," kata Morimoto. "Sekarang, lepaskan dia."

"Aku tak akan melepaskannya. Aku tahu siapa kalian," kata Neji menatap calon orang tua angkat Tenten.

Kedua orang itu tiba-tiba membatu.

Lee datang menghampiri mereka sambil berlari, sebelah tangannya membawa surat kabar kemarin. "Lihat ini! Mereka diincar pemerintah! Mereka berdua memiliki sirkus keliling dengan anak-anak sebagai pemainnya. Dan tentu saja, anak-anak itu diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak baik," teriak Lee sambil memperlihatkan tajuk utama koran tersebut.

Morimoto segera merebutnya dari tangan Lee, dan memperhatikan dengan cermat. Lalu, pria itu meremas koran dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan anak-anakku pada orang seperti kalian."

Mulut Tenten terbuka lebar, ia tak percaya ini. Morimoto-_san_ berkata seperti itu untuknya… "Ne-Neji, kita berhasil," bisik Tenten.

"Hey! Kalian jangan pergi!" Morimoto-_san_ berteriak pada dua 'pengadopsi' bohongan itu.

Keributan dengan cepat segera menyebar pada para pengurus dan anak-anak panti. Neji segera membawa Tenten pergi, menjauh dari semua itu… Mereka hampir terjatuh saat menerobos semak-semak.

"Hah… Hah… Neji, terimakasih!" Kata Tenten, memeluk pemuda itu.

"Ya, ya. Itu bukan apa-apa Ten, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan menjadi pemain sirkus nantinya," kata Neji sambil tertawa.

Tenten ikut tertawa, tapi kemudian keheningan menyergap mereka.

"Neji, kau tahu. Kaulah orang paling berharga di hidupku selama ini," kata Tenten.

"Ya, aku tahu…" kata Neji sambil memeluk gadis itu. "Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun."

Pepohonan berdesir lembut saat angin berhembus. Awan hitam di langit mulai bergerak menjauh, cahaya samar-samar mulai terlihat. Ah, hidup kadang memang terasa begitu indah…

* * *

Huwa... Goodbye everybody!

Mungkin ini fic terakhir Mizu sebelum UN.

PR, tugas, kerja kelompok, pemantapan, les, try out, semuanya sudah menanti Mizu. Huhu...


End file.
